Nightmares, Darkspawn, and a Templar's Embrace
by Amledo
Summary: Alistair sits up with Aedan one night after one of his worst nightmares yet. M!Cousland/Alistair. Light slash, nothing graphic.


(A/N: Well this is my first ever bit of Dragon Age fanfiction. And no I don't own it, Bioware does. I'm just borrowing Alistair for a little bit cuz he's so pretty. This is and M!Cousland/Alistair fic, so yes that means slash. I was horridly disappointed when my Aedan wouldn't be able to make a move on the Templar. Without further preamble…on with the show!)

Nightmares, Darkspawn and a Templar's Embrace

He stared morbidly into the fire, his tears had only recently dried on his cheeks and misery was still etched firmly in the young Warden's face. Struggling not to cry again, he wondered why the dreams had to be so…painful, like the entire Blight lived between his ears. Even in his waking hours he felt like a Legion of Darkspawn were clawing at his mind, trying to devour his sanity. This time he wasn't sure if he had been screaming before he woke up or just at the moment that his eyes finally opened, but his fellow Grey Warden, Alistair his superior, had been there. Aedan hadn't cared how shameful he would have looked; he flung himself into the Templar's arms and wept with everything he had. But he had managed to calm down and they now sat together in comfortable silence, watching their own little fire. No matter the irregular hour or the sleep that it must cost him, Alistair was always there to sit beside him, to speak to him or offer him words of comfort.

That night was no different, and Aedan hoped against hope that it never would be. Anymore Alistair was the only one that woke up, but just the same he was all the comfort that Aedan needed. The Templar, with his kind heart and soft words was all that the former Noble needed to get through the darkest nights. Unconsciously the young Cousland allowed his head to drop to the larger man's shoulder, a comfortable position as he observed the dancing flames in the fire pit. It was only when Alistair's arm wrapped around his waist and the soft weight of the other man's head rested against his own that Aedan was aware of what he had done. Of course he was madly in love with Alistair, and he had been for quite some time, who wouldn't love Alistair? It was just that he normally did a better job of hiding his affections.

"You never did tell me why you stayed," Alistair's voice was so soothing that the smaller man almost allowed himself to answer honestly. But he was terrified of where that train of discussion would lead.

"What do you mean?" Aedan responded softly, his throat was still sore from what had been screaming sobs not half an hour ago.

"I wonder, why you decided to stay with me. You could have run away, instead of standing by my side. We both know that the Grey Wardens are…suffering at the moment. But if in the confusion you had decided…"

"No. My place is here, beside you. For the safety of Ferelden and the safety of…her true King. I'm with you Alistair; you have my sword, now and always. Even if you can't bring yourself to look at me after tonight," Aedan said and felt the arm tighten around his waist. Of course he didn't want to say what he was going to say, but there was no way that his heart could keep up the effort of pretending that there was nothing there.

"What do you mean? Aedan, I don't think you could manage to upset me," there was a tone of fear that edged itself into Alistair's voice as the younger man's eyes met his own.

"Alistair, I love you. I love you so much and I'm…sorry," Aedan whispered, trying to communicate that fact as he cradled the older man's face between his hands. There was a brief spark of understanding in the Templar's eyes and Aedan leaned in, pressing a kiss against lips that had always seemed so soft. Almost at once Alistair's grip tightened around Aedan's waist, his other arm locking around the smaller man in an effort to pull him closer, the kiss deepened as he did so. Shock registered briefly in Aedan's mind as he allowed the older man to take control of the kiss, but he didn't let it stay long, opting instead to enjoy the moment, not knowing how long it would last.

With Alistair in charge the kiss deepened further still, their tongues dueling as the Templar pulled the Noble into his lap. But they had to break apart for air, and when they did, neither sought to change the position. Foreheads resting together they puzzled out the emotions revealed in the eyes of their companion.

"Oh, thank the Maker, Aedan…I love you too. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said something. I know that it's wrong and all that, but I can't help it, and I really don't want to," Alistair muttered, his lips brushing against Aedan's as he spoke.

"Finally," an exasperated Antivan accent let them know that Zevran was awake, and had seen everything that had just gone on. Both Wardens blushed brilliantly red and turned their heads to consider the Elf. "I thought I was going to watch the pair of you, pine away for one another for the rest of this damned journey. It was rotting my teeth," Zevran's voice was soft and amused. He was smiling brightly at them, even as they sat, unable to move from sheer embarrassment.

"Must you watch?" Aedan asked, dejected and hoping against hope that his chances with Alistair hadn't been destroyed by the interruption.

"Relax my dear Warden; I won't touch what belongs to another. However, I shall make a gift to the both of you when your romance is ready for it," the Elf said and with a final wiggle of his eyebrows, departed to torment another party member. Alistair was still blushing vividly as he lightly pulled on Aedan's chin so that their faces were once more aligned and kissed away the younger man's concerns.

"We should probably continue this in our tent, yeah?" the Templar said and Aedan agreed with a silent smile.

(A/N: Ok, so it probably isn't that great. But it was my first time trying my hand at this fandom. I promise to get better as long as you click that lovely button and tell me how without burning down my house.)


End file.
